comenzar de nuevo con fe
by naiielii.hernandez
Summary: SUMARY : que pasa cuando después de una noche de borrachera tu mejor amigo te besa? Que pasa si después de eso mantienes una relación clandestina por la diferencia de edad? Que pasa si esa persona especial miente y te destruye completamente? Isabella Swan lo sabia lo había vivido en carne propia, pero cuando regreso, como burlar al destino y lograr coincidir… nada es fácil pero


Disclaimer : Los personajes como ya saben no son míos, son de la señorona S.M pero la trama es completamente mía, ya saben mi loca cabeza que no tiene nada que hacer más que idear e imaginarme a esos personajes que amamos…

Queda prohibida su divulgación o adaptación, robo y esas cosas que saben están mal y más si no piden permiso, si hablan conmigo se los daré. Claro si me convencen….

OS beteado por: Melina Aragón BETAS FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction/

SUMMARY: ¿Qué pasa cuando después de una noche de borrachera, tu mejor amigo te besa? ¿Qué pasa si después de eso, mantienes una relación clandestina por la diferencia de edad? ¿Qué pasa si esa persona especial miente y te destruye completamente? Isabella Swan lo sabía, lo había vivido en carne propia. Pero cuando regresó, ¿cómo burlar al destino y lograr coincidir? Nada es fácil pero con él siempre fue cuestión de fe…

* * *

** Comenzar de nuevo… con fe.**

—_Vamos Isabella, ya han pasado dos años, es hora de que salgas adelante con o sin él._ —La voz de mi amiga Alice se escuchaba preocupada, pero también enojada y sabía que tenía toda la razón—. _Vamos, solo será una noche, tienes que venir a celebrar, Rose se va a comprometer y nosotras aún no conocemos al valiente que quiere hacer eso._ —Reí ante las ocurrencias de mi mejor amiga era verdad, mi otra mejor amiga por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida y Alice pronto lo haría, según sus locas visiones que le aparecían cuando se transformaba en Pitonisa.

—Está bien, te acompañaré. Pero te advierto que no usaré tacones, con un modelo sencillo será suficiente. ¿Ok?

—_¡Sí, será suficiente! Además no te iba a obligar a usar unos tacones enormes… después de todo la recepción será en la terraza de la casa de Rose, en Playa del Carmen. Así que asegúrate de llevar un par de hermosos bikinis, que nos hace falta un bronceado alucinante._ —Iba a responderle que solo iría esa noche y regresaría, no podía dejar el trabajo botado, aunque en la editorial no creía que se iban a sentir tan mal al dejar de ver mi presencia por unos días. Desde hace dos años que no me tomaba unas vacaciones y las tenía bien merecidas. Además, más de uno de mis empleados, estaba deseando que me encontrara un hombre que me quitara lo amargada. Ese tipo de comentarios, entre tantos otros, eran muy comunes de escuchar, se filtraban, mientras estaba trabajando en la oficina y no podía evitar sentirme mal—. _Ok, te tengo que dejar, debo regresar al trabajo. Por la tarde te llamo, para confirmarte el número de vuelo y reservación._

—Bueno Alice, nos vemos. —Al cortar la llamada con mi amiga, me di cuenta que en verdad necesitaba salir. Prácticamente mi vida se resumía al trabajo y mi familia, aunque a esta última hace mucho que no la veía. Mi madre debía pensar que ya lo había superado, pero no pude, él me hizo mucho daño, me lastimó. Decía ser mi mejor amigo y me traicionó, carajo, yo no quería que pasara ni siquiera lo del primer beso, pero el alcohol que ingerimos los dos esa noche tuvo tanto que ver…

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

—Vamos, Edward, debes dejar de beber, mis papás no se ven muy contentos de que prácticamente te tenga encima de mí. —Edward era mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice, él sabía todo de mí y yo de él, pero ahora, con sus copas de más, no sé qué le pasa—. Ven vamos a sentarnos y tomar un poco de aire para refrescarnos. —Salimos de mi casa y nos sentamos en la banqueta que estaba afuera en la entrada. Al ser los primeros días de marzo, el frío de invierno aún se sentía y solo traía puesto una falda y una blusa de tirantes, ahora que lo pienso debí ponerme una chaqueta.

—¿Bella? Te puedo hacer una pregunta. —A mi amigo apenas se le entendían las palabras que eran arrastradas por los efectos del alcohol.

—Claro, ya sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

—¿Aún amas a Jacob? —Jacob, mi ex novio. El muy baboso nos había seguido a la calle y estaba sentado, fingiendo hablar por teléfono, en la calle de enfrente.

—Edward, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Hace mil años que él y yo terminamos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún siento algo por él?

—No lo sé. Supongo que a veces siento que me utilizas para darle celos. —Mi amigo tenía recargada su cabeza en mi hombro y los ojos cerrados, podía admirar las largas pestañeas que enmarcaban sus verdes pupilas. Que suerte tenían sus "amigas con derechos" de tenerlo… yo tenía suerte de tenerlo en mi vida, era la envidia de muchas y, según él, él era la envidia de muchos. La mayoría de nuestros amigos decían que él y yo teníamos una relación clandestina y que no lo diríamos porque Edward era menor que yo, pero la verdad era que él solo me daba tranquilidad y seguridad, nunca lo vería como hombre, aunque sea uno muy guapo—. Bella yo te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero y lo sabes, más que a nada. Pero si no se te baja la borrachera que te pusiste, en tu casa me van a matar. Ven, vamos al baño para que pueda lavarte la cara.

Me levanté de la banqueta, le tendí la mano para que se apoyara y pudiera pararse, tomé su enorme y varonil mano y lo adentré a mi casa. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta superior, lo metí en mi cuarto, me dirigí al baño para arreglarlo un poco, y él se había quedado sentado en la cama. Cuando regresé, él estaba mirando una de las fotos que tenía sobre la pared, donde salíamos nosotros abrazados y otras con mi ex, con mis amigos y familia.

—Sabes, ahora sé por qué dicen que parecemos novios —decía mientras me alargaba la mano donde tenía una fotografía de nosotros juntos en las vacaciones de semana santa cuando fuimos al rancho de mi familia, estábamos sentados en una colina y al fondo se veía el lago, yo estaba sentada entre sus piernas y él me tenía abrazada—. Hacemos bonita pareja.

—Vamos, tonto. Luego de que se te baje la borrachera me declaras tus sentimientos. —Lo metí en el baño, abrí el grifo del lavamanos y le lavé la cara. Cuando terminé, empecé a secar con una toalla su rostro pasando delicadamente por sus facciones. Por su frente lisa y pálida, sus ojos, la nariz semirrecta y por último sus labios entreabiertos, de un color rosa pálido, carnosos e irresistibles. Suavemente, pasé mi pulgar por su labio inferior y sentí una descarga de emociones, quería besarlo pero no podía, él era mi amigo, ¡mi mejor amigo!, sin embargo él no pensaba lo mismo, unió nuestras frentes y nuestros labios se rozaban, solo un milímetro más y lo haría.

No sé cuál de los dos dio el paso, a quién le ganó la urgencia de tener los labios del otro sobre los suyos, solo sé que estaba acorralada entre la pared de mi cuarto y su cuerpo y ya nada nos importaba. Mis manos se aferraron a su nuca jugando con su piel y cabello, mientras que las manos de él estaban en mi cintura, recorriendo mis costados de una manera que no debería ser legal, pero sentía que iba a desaparecer si él me dejaba de tocar. Nuestras lenguas se arremolinaban la una con la otra, el aire no hacía falta para ninguno de los dos, es más, creía que si se separaba de mí el aire se me acabaría y terminaría desfalleciendo, mi corazón latía frenéticamente, sentí que se saldría de mi pecho y rompería la blusa. Él separó nuestros labios para seguir bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos que se notaban erectos gracias a la situación que compartíamos y la fineza de la blusa. Tan entregados estábamos que perdimos el paso del tiempo, pudieron ser minutos u horas, no lo sé, solo me importaba que "mi amigo" no se alejara.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No debí dejar nunca que eso ocurriera, solo sirvió para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de un niño que no sabía lo que quería. O tal vez sí, pero a mí no me quería y eso lo supe cuando me enteré que hablaba de mí con sus amigos, de cómo me besaba y de todo lo que le entregaba. Fue horrible tener que escapar para que dejaran de hablar de mí y para no verlo con su "novia", una niña que se jactaba de que él la amaba y que era mejor que yo.

Hace ya más de dos años que vivo sin él, que aprendí a estar sin la sombra de su presencia, tampoco lo he vuelto a ver y he intentado de todas las maneras posibles volver a ser feliz.

Además él no me buscó, ni trató de ubicarme cuando desaparecí de su vida, pero no sé por qué creía que fuera a hacer lo contrario, Edward ya había dejado al descubierto la clase de persona que era.

—Señorita Swan, su madre al teléfono. —Ángela, mi secretaria, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Contesté el teléfono para comunicarme con mi madre, quien me confirmó que ellos también irían al compromiso de mi amiga Rose, junto a mi hermano y su esposa. Cuando colgué la llamada me senté junto a mi secretaria y le dije que estaría fuera unos días, como máximo una semana, que cualquier cosa yo la llamaría o ella me podría localizar al móvil en cualquier circunstancia, dejé encargados unos pendientes y los próximos trabajos a entregar, organicé el material de trabajo para que los empleados pudieran arreglarse en mi ausencia, me despedí de Ángela y me dirigí a la salida con aires renovados, luego de dos años largos de letargo.

Caminé hasta el aparcamiento donde estaba mi coche, sentí una mirada, pero cuando giré para ver de quién se trataba, no había nadie, seguro era producto de mi agotada imaginación. Me monté en mi auto y me dirigí a mi departamento. Saludé a mi casero y le avisé que saldría de vacaciones unos días, que se encargara de mi correo y de mi jardín, que se encontraba en la azotea del edificio. Cuando llegué a casa, me quité la ropa de trabajo y me puse más cómoda para poder alistar la maleta.

.

Por la noche, Alice me llamó para decirme que nuestro vuelo salía a las diez de la mañana, así que tendríamos que estar en el aeropuerto alrededor de las ocho. Para racionar el tiempo de descanso cociné algo ligero para comer liviano y me metí en la cama temprano.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto en taxi, ya que no quería dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento. Bajé mis maletas y caminé hacia la sala de abordaje, en mi bolso de mano llevaba mi libro favorito y el IPod para escuchar música durante el vuelo. Levanté la vista cuando presentí la magnífica vibración de energía positiva que desprendía la presencia de Alice.

—Bella, amiga, ¿cómo estás? —Alice se sentó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien, Alice, dime, ¿ya estás preparada para las largas vacaciones?

—¡Claro!, las mosqueteras estaremos juntas nuevamente.

—No exageres, Alice, tú y Rose se ven mucho.

—Sí, pero tú no vienes, así que no estamos completas.

—Lo siento, Alice, sabes que el trabajo me deja sin tiempo. —Mentí descaradamente, no quería salir con ellas y correr el riesgo de encontrármelo, ya pasaron un par de años pero desde mi regreso para hacerme cargo de la editorial familiar he tomado todas las precauciones para evitar cruzármelo, tengo miedo de volver a verlo y que ese dolor que tanto logré dominar después de tanto tiempo floreciera arrasando con toda la serenidad que había conseguido construir en mi alma.

—¡No mientas!, sabes que esa mentira ni tú la crees, te conocemos desde hace tiempo Isabella, es necesario que salgas, así nunca podrás superar lo que ese patán te hizo.

—Lo sé, amiga, pero de verdad prefiero encerrarme en el trabajo que salir. Ya sabes que soy especial.

—Está bien, pero en estos días, déjame decirte que viviremos en la playa tomando sol y mirando pasar a los hermosos hombres que se pasean por las alucinantes arenas blancas.

—Sí, Alice, te lo prometo, me deleitaré las pupilas. —Sonreímos victoriosas ante nuestra loca imaginación que nos reflejaba los próximos días—. A todo esto, ¿conoces al futuro prometido de Rose?

—No, solo sé que no es mexicano y que tiene una familia bastante grande, quizás ahí encontremos a nuestro príncipe azul.

—Vamos, Alice, sabes que yo no creo en eso.

—Sí, tú no crees en los príncipes, solo eres una amargada que vende buenos libros pero no crees en las historias que ellos contienen. —Me dirigió una mirada retadora con un claro desafío "anímate a contradecirme nena y te golpeo", me dio mucha gracia.

—Claro que creo, es más, he pensado en buscarme un dominante —dije como si nada pasara.

—¿Un qué… demonios qué mierda quieres? —me preguntó mi amiga desconcertada.

—Dominante, ¿acaso no has leído los libros que te regalé? —Mi amiga negó con la cabeza y sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Te leíste el kamasutra pero no vas a leer la poesía erótica que te mandé. Tú estás loca.

—Cállate, no lo estoy, mejor vámonos, ya están llamando para abordar nuestro vuelo.

Abordamos el avión que nos llevaría a Cancún y me la pasé de lo mejor, tenía un ligero presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar, pero seguro eran los nervios por ver a mi amiga Rose después de tanto tiempo. En el vuelo, Alice y yo platicamos, cantamos e hicimos planes para ir a algún bar por la noche. En mi reproductor sonaba una canción de Sin Bandera, nos gustaba tanto que empezamos a cantar en voz alta. Las personas nos miraban divertidas, pues parecíamos dos adolescentes y no dos mujeres adultas.

_*Me duele en el fondo de mi corazón.  
La herida no ha cerrado todavía.  
No hay forma en que pueda olvidarte.  
Lo siento, te has llevado mi vida._

Empecé con el comienzo de la canción y me movía en mi asiento a modo de hacer un baile que acompañara el ritmo de la música.

_*Siempre intento olvidarte.  
Y te vuelvo a encontrar.  
Siempre en cada rincón y debajo del mar.  
Si me voy del planeta, eres la estrella fugaz.  
Si en las noches yo duermo  
en mis sueños estás._

Siguió mi amiga y ella se veía aún más graciosa, pues sacó el cepillo de dientes de su bolso y lo utilizó como micrófono.

_*Eres sirena, oigo tu canto.  
Y me ahogo en tu cadera.  
Porque tú vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera.  
Porque me quites con tu piel esta condena,  
que me mata y me envenena.  
Mira morena, baila conmigo  
y me sacas esta pena.  
Porque no hay cosa para mí que  
sea tan buena,  
como tus labios en mis labios,  
vuelve a casa te lo ruego._

El coro lo hicimos las dos y se nos ocurrió pararnos y dar el espectáculo completo, las azafatas nos acompañaban con los coros y una pareja de ancianos nos aplaudía unos asientos más atrás. Vi a un extraño que no nos miraba, tenía su periódico en frente de su cara para evitar ver el show, pero no me importó, yo me estaba divirtiendo como hacía tiempo no sucedía.

_*Ves nena,  
eres el mar.  
Eres el mar.*_

Cuando terminamos de cantar la gente aplaudía, incluso el piloto nos felicitaba. Yo estaba roja como tomate por dejarme llevar, por tal arrebato descontrolado, mientras mi amiga reía de manera desquiciada y respiraba agitada por la falta de aire.

Cuando bajamos del avión nuestros compañeros de vuelo nos felicitaban y decían que si quisiéramos seriamos buenas cantantes, a lo cual nosotras solo reíamos y agradecíamos su cumplido. La pareja de ancianitos nos encontró un rato después y nos regalaron una flor a cada una, era una hermosa orquídea azul para mí y una rosa para Alice, el detalle me conmovió, la mujer nos abrazó y nos dijo que pronto encontraríamos lo que estábamos buscando, no le preguntamos a qué se refería, pero algo en mí me dijo que la mujer tenía razón.

—¡CHICAS! —Se escuchó el grito de una exaltada Rosalie que corrió hacia nosotras golpeando a varias personas en el proceso—. ¡Por Dios!, están aquí.

—Claro, nunca te fallaríamos —le contestó mi amiga.

—Y tú, pinche loca, ya te extrañaba. —Me abrazó—. Espero que tengan un montón de pilas porque tenemos la semana con agendas ocupadas, me van a ayudar a seleccionar varias cosas para la fiesta del sábado y además tengo que demostrarles a los primos de mi novio que ustedes son mejores.

—¿De qué hablas, Rose? ¿No me digas qué ya estás apostando contra tu futuro marido?

—Claro Alice, él no sabe con quién se mete.

—Sí, eso lo sabemos, siempre nos desfalcas en el bingo —le dije.

—¡¿QUÉ?! No es mi culpa que ustedes sean unas perdedoras.

Caminamos hasta recoger nuestro equipaje y mi amiga nos comentó que su novio se llamaba Emmett McCarthy, de Houston. Lo conoció en unas vacaciones de él cuando vino a Playa del Carmen y se hospedó en el hotel de la familia Hale, fue amor a primera vista, nos aseguró que lo amaríamos, nos contó que tampoco conocía a los primos de su novio así como él no nos conocía a nosotras, pero aseguraba que nos llevaríamos de maravilla y nos divertiríamos mucho todos juntos.

.

El camino hacia la casa de vacaciones de la familia de Rosalie transcurrió entre música y anécdotas. Ellas me conocían desde pañales, así que nunca trataron el tema de mi relación fallida con ese que se decía mi mejor amigo. No me juzgaron cuando me encerré en mi burbuja, aunque constantemente era objeto de burla por mi falta de sexo, lo que ellas no sabían era que me había comprado un buen amigo al que muchas llaman consolador y él era el amor de mi vida en esos momentos, sin lugar a dudas.

—Chicas, ustedes se alojarán en la planta que da hacia la playa, los primos de Emm prefieren no despertarse temprano y como a ustedes les encanta esa área las acomodé especialmente. Mis padres, al igual que los de ustedes, llegarán dentro de unos días y se hospedarán en uno de los hoteles, pues no quieren arruinarnos la sorpresa, el único que quizás llegue aquí es tu hermano Bella, Adam, me dijo que tenía planeado ver unos días a su hermanita preferida. —Sonrió burlona.

—Claro, sí, ¿cómo no?, el cabrón lo que quiere es que no le diga a mi cuñada que la última vez que lo vi se puso una peda y además no se comió la cena de su suegra. —Recordé la última cena familiar y no pude evitar reírme.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, tuviste que llevarlo a caminar para que se le bajara y además tuvimos que zamparle los chocolates para que se estabilizara.

—Sí, todas lo recordamos. —Reímos y nos fuimos hacia las habitaciones que solíamos usar cuando veníamos a la casa.

—Bueno, chicas, mi querido y amado novio no tardará en llegar, al parecer uno de sus primos vive en Washington y el otro aquí en México pero llegarían con una hora de diferencia, después se irían a comer para ponerse al corriente, así que las dejo descansar, pónganse bellas, iré a pedir que preparen la comida en la terraza.

Cuando me encaminé a mi habitación, con Alice escoltándome protectoramente a mi lado, me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vine a esconderme a esta misma playa. Desde el día en que me enteré de… ¡mierda, otra vez no!

—Bella, ¿recuerdas la última vez que viajé a Forks? —La voz de mi amiga me sacó de mis divagaciones—. Ese día conocí a alguien, Bella, el hombre era demasiado guapo y sentí una química especial con él, algo más allá de lo terrenal.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —Me preocupé por mi amiga cuando me di cuenta de que le faltaba muy poco y tendría una crisis nerviosa.

—Yo siento algo raro aquí adentro. —Se señaló su pecho—. Siento las mismas cosas que la primera vez que lo vi, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que él está cerca. —Alice no dijo nada más y siguió caminando hacia su habitación dejándome clavada en mi lugar, no entendí bien lo que me dijo pero me preocupó la forma en la que se fue, a punto de un colapso nervioso.

La tarde la pasamos entre risas, comida y compras en el Mall que se encontraba cerca de la residencia. Cuando regresamos a casa, Rose nos presentó a su prometido que venía bajando las escaleras. Emmett era un tipo enorme, me recordaba a un oso, pues tenía el tamaño pero su cara era muy infantil, tenía ojos verdes y el cabello oscuro, tenía un rostro perfecto con rasgos varoniles. Él nos saludó como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

—¡Vaya!, de verdad que son muy bonitas —nos dijo—. Bebé creo que esta vez me ganaste al decir que ellas eran geniales. —Nos abrazó a cada una y nos regaló un beso, tenía un acento muy extranjero pero hablaba muy bien español.

—Mucho gusto —le respondí—. Espero que no tengamos que patearte el trasero si le haces daño a nuestra amiga —le dije y el aludido levantó una ceja y me contestó:

—¿De verdad crees que podrías conmigo, pequeña?, eres una florecilla frágil.

—No, Emm, yo no diría eso a Bella… —le dijo mi amiga Rose.

—¿Por qué lo dices, bebé?

—¡Fácil!, porque soy muy peligrosa. —Todos estallamos a carcajadas y seguimos platicando, después de eso, cerca del atardecer, nos despedimos para tomar un baño y arreglarnos para nuestra primera noche de fiesta en Playa del Carmen. Visitaríamos un bar bastante exclusivo donde había karaoke y música en vivo.

.

Me metí a bañar y me lavé bien el cuerpo. Cuando salí, me sequé el cabello y me puse crema, busqué mi ropa, utilizaría un vestido de color azul y unas sandalias sin tacón del mismo color, cogí una chaqueta negra, un bolso cruzado pequeño, donde solo cabía mi celular y un brillo labial, junto a mi tarjeta y un poco de efectivo. Me puse delineador negro en los ojos, un poco de máscara para pestañas y mi rubor natural, tomé un poco de perfume. Me miré en el espejo y me complací, mi resultado dejaba de lado a la niña que usaba mezclillas y converse, la que nunca se maquillaba y vivía en una burbuja. Perdida en mis pensamientos escuché una canción que se estaba reproduciendo en mi celular y me di cuenta de que la canción describía mi historia:

_*Te miré de pronto y te empecé a querer,  
sin imaginarme que podía perder,  
no medí mis pasos  
y caí en tus brazos,  
tu cara bonita me hizo enloquecer.  
Pero fui en tu vida solo diversión,  
una mujer más para tu colección,  
me embrujaste al verme  
y en tus ojos verdes,  
le pusiste trampas a mi corazón.*_

Pero ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer exitosa. _Y sin un hombre_, ¡vaya!, aquí aparecía la voz de mi conciencia en el peor momento, pero tenía razón, no existía un hombre a mi lado, cerca de la cama en mi mesa de noche se encontraba Robert, así era como había bautizado a mi consolador, ¿qué más podía necesitar?

Salí de mi cuarto pensando que era una mujer fuerte, exitosa, sexy y soltera. Esta noche saldría a cazar un hombre sin compromisos. Cuando bajé las escaleras escuché voces provenientes de la sala y se escuchaban enojadas, reconocí a mis amigas y también la voz de Emm.

—Tienes que irte, ella no quiere verte, tú sabías que yo era la novia de Emm y dedujiste que ella estaría aquí. —Esa era la voz de Rose.

—Sí, déjala en paz. ¿No fue suficiente el hecho de que hace dos años la dejaste sola y humillada obligándola a irse, mientras tú te revolcabas con esa piruja? —La voz de Alice se escuchaba asesina y me pregunté con quién estarían discutiendo, así que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras para no perderme el chisme cuando escuché su voz.

—Ustedes no pueden prohibirme que la vea. Sí, yo sabía que estaría aquí, también sabía dónde encontrarla y ¡también sé perfectamente lo que le hice! La busqué pero ustedes nunca me dijeron dónde estaba. —Esa voz, era su voz, todavía no podía asimilarlo.

—Déjala tranquila hermano, si yo hubiera sabido lo que tramabas te aseguro que nunca te habría invitado. Pendejo, yo sé lo que le hiciste, tú me contaste cómo destrozaste a esa pobre chica. Recuerdo todo y ahora que la conozco me doy cuenta de cuanto mal le hiciste. —La voz de Emm se escuchaba triste y decepcionada. Caminé hacía la sala con el corazón en la garganta y la sangre congelada, tenía que asegurarme de que esta era una mala jugada de mi cabeza, que él estaba lejos de mí y mi maltrecho corazón. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando entré y lo único que pude ver fue su ancha espalda, su cabello bronce corto. Estaba ahí parado y tenso, era aún más alto de lo que recordaba, mi cuerpo se puso flácido y mi mente bombardeaba con mil cosas a la vez. Sentí una chispa en mí, lo creí asunto olvidado, otra vez me equivoqué.

Cuando se giró su rostro estaba serio pero en sus ojos noté culpa y arrepentimiento. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en silencio nos preguntábamos lo mismo, esa conexión de años y años que alcanzamos cuando estábamos juntos seguía intacta, estoy segura que él también la notaría. Eran en silencio las preguntas entre los dos. ¿Cómo te va, mi amor? ¿Eres feliz? Quería decirle que a mí el amor nunca volvió. Fue como cuando éramos más jóvenes y me encerraba en la burbuja de mi amor por él. Todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, la vida desapareció, yo desaparecí. En mi alma creció un miedo increíble, ese miedo idiota que me hizo preguntarme si aún lo amaba. Claro que sí, lo amaba. El tiempo era un aliado traicionero que maduró mi querer y al pasar los años lo forjaron a fuego en mí.

Nunca le haría justicia a su recuerdo, en esos momentos traía una sudadera gris de capucha, sus ojos verdes se veían hermosos y su boca tenía una pequeña línea que significaba una sonrisa, mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando me recorrió con la mirada. Fue como si hubiéramos retomado nuestra historia.

—Isabella. —Mi nombre pronunciado en sus labios sonó a música—. ¿Cómo estás? —Estoy segura de que él esperaba una respuesta, pero mi voz se había tomado unas vacaciones y mi respiración empezaba a fallar. Caminó hacía mí y yo retrocedí pegándome a la pared. Debía tener cara de pánico pero no importaba, sabía que si él se me acercaba, aunque sea un poco, todo lo que estuve trabajando durante estos años se iría por la borda—. Bella, ¿estás bien?

—¡Déjala en paz!, ¿no ves lo que le haces? —Alice y Rosalie estaban a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sosteniéndome como cuando me acompañaron a tomar el avión, cuando decidí dejar atrás nuestra historia juntos—. ¡VETE, EDWARD!, déjala y vete a revolcar con tu esposa. —Esposa, el eco de esa palabra se coló en mi alma trayendo con ella un frío incomprensible. Levanté la mirada para toparme con sus ojos y ahí me di cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba, cuál era la realidad: él estaba casado y yo, muy secretamente, estaba perdidamente enamorada todavía de él y ahora sí terminaba de matar lo que me quedaba de corazón. Salí corriendo y, al llegar al comienzo de las escaleras, no sé qué pasó, solo sentí que me mareaba, vi todo negro, un pitido se acrecentaba en mis oídos y un vacío. Me desmayé.

.

Edward POV:

Ella estaba parada frente a mí, con un bonito traje azul y su larga cabellera caoba cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Sentí el momento exacto en que entró a la sala porque mi nariz detectó ese inconfundible aroma de su piel. La conexión sobrenatural que existía entre ambos seguía intacta, podía percibir la energía que fluyó siempre entre nosotros. Pero me arrepentí en cuanto mis labios soltaron su nombre, el nombre que por más de dos años me había negado a pronunciar, porque dolía como estar en el mismísimo infierno su mención. Me había comportado como un gran idiota y, sin importarle nada, ella siguió a mi lado, resistiendo, con la fuerza de su amor, soportándonos a ambos. La única forma en que lograría que ella me dejara y se decepcionara fue la peor que intenté: hablé mal de ella y conté lo que habíamos hecho en nuestra intimidad, poniendo un testimonio nada más alejado de la realidad, me jacté de decir que ella solo había sido un revolcón, cuando en verdad había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida. Fue como suelen suceder las primeras veces, como el primer beso dulce y desesperado. Sus ojos nunca mintieron y me encontré con ellos llenos de miedo y tristeza.

La busqué tanto tiempo, pero ninguno me dijo dónde estaba. Cuando me enteré del nombre de la prometida de mi primo supe que ella iba a estar ahí y no me equivoqué, las familias Swan, Hale y Brandon, eran amigas de toda la vida y socios, por eso se protegían. Imaginé que mi primo nunca le diría nuestros nombres a su novia y ese fue un punto a mi favor, aunque también lo fue saber dónde trabajaba y dónde vivía. Me había convertido en un maldito acosador y no me importaba nada. La vida cambió cuando me casé con Lucero, pero tenía que hacerlo porque esa bruja me dijo que estaba embarazada y era el padre de su bebé y si no dejaba a Isabella ella le haría la vida miserable. Nunca le conté nada a nadie pero ahora me arrepentía, porque esa mujer me engañó muy bien, haciéndome creer que David era mi hijo cuando en verdad era de Jacob, y por culpa de ellos me alejé de mi ángel, la única mujer a la que en verdad amé.

Quise acercarme a su lado, volver a tocar su suave piel, mis manos picaban por estrechar su cintura, quería hundir mi nariz en la melena caoba y rozar sus labios con los míos. Pero cuando me acerqué un paso, ella retrocedió dos y se pegó a la pared. Rápidamente sus amigas se acercaron gritándome:

—¡VETE, EDWARD, YA ES TARDE PARA ARREPENTIRTE! La sigues lastimando y no te das cuenta —decían sus amigas y claro que lo veía, yo era el culpable, pero ella me tenía que escuchar, debía explicarle a ella y a todos lo que en verdad había ocurrido, merecía ser escuchado, no en vano había pasado meses esperando la oportunidad para tenerla cerca y explicarle todo. Caminé un paso más cerca cuando escuché lo que Rose me decía y me quedé helado.

—¡VETE, EDWARD!, déjala y vete a revolcar con tu esposa. —Vi como los ojos de Bella se posaban en los míos y ella se puso aún más blanca, su boca se abrió cómo si intentara decir algo pero no lo hizo, se dispuso a girarse y salir corriendo. No logró subir el primer escalón que vimos como se desplomaba en los brazos de sus amigas, pero no pudieron sostenerla mucho tiempo, corrí lo poco que faltaba y la tomé de los brazos de sus asustadas amigas que me miraban con un profundo rencor, pero me dejaron llevarla hacia un sofá.

—Vamos, mujeres, denle espacio, necesita respirar. Y tú, reverendo zoquete, aléjate de ella. —La voz de Emmett sonaba amenazante pero no me importó, ni muerto me volverían a separar de ella—. Vamos, déjame revisarla. —Me hice a un lado ya que mi primo sabía un poco de medicina—. Su presión arterial está baja y yo creo que eso provocó el desmayo, bebé tráeme un poco de alcohol del botiquín. —Su novia salió disparada hacia la cocina y regresó poco después con una botella.

—Edward, es mejor que salgas de la casa, si ella te vuelve a ver le va a dar algo más. —No podía echarme sin hablar con ella, aunque me decía de manera calmada las palabras yo sabía que Rosalie se estaba conteniendo de golpearme por su amiga desmayada, ¿es que acaso no veía que yo estaba sufriendo igual?

—No me iré, estaré en la terraza. Espero que cuando se despierte me avisen, necesito hablar con ella. —Sentí una fuerte pero pequeña mano que se estampaba contra mi mejilla derecha y me di cuenta de que Alice había sido la causante de aquel dolor. Sabía que me lo merecía, pero no pude evitar gritarle—. ¿Qué te pasa, loca?, no sé qué piensas pero te equivocas conmigo.

—No, el que se equivoca eres tú, no te le acerques o me voy a encargar de que te quedes sin descendencia. —Y con esas palabras salió a la piscina con mi primo Jasper pisándole los talones.

Rose y Emmett salieron de la habitación dejándome completamente solo con ella, se veía tan pacífica así, sus oscuras pestañas chocaban contra sus mejillas.

—Perdón, sé que hice mal, no es fácil de explicar, yo lo sé, juro que lo sé. Busqué tus besos en otros labios, soñé que te volvía a tener, que podía respirar, porque solo respiro cuando te tengo cerca, eres mi oxígeno. Solo tú me das lo que busco en otros brazos, mírame y déjame saber lo que piensas. Me vi durante dos años evadiéndote para dejar que te reconstruyeras, pero no puedo permanecer lejos de ti para siempre. Intenté detener tu forma de besar y me di cuenta al fin que esto no es pasado, perdón, escúchame por favor lo que te digo. Sueño cada noche que tus manos me vuelvan a tocar y sentir como me deshago en tus caricias, sé que no hay vuelta atrás, pero necesito decirte que ella me obligó, yo pensé y le creí cuando me dijo que ese bebé era mío y si tú te enterabas me ibas a odiar. De todas formas, tarde me di cuenta que con los chismes que dije solo te maté lentamente, pero si tú me amabas solo la mitad de lo que yo te amo, hubieras hecho lo mismo que hice para protegerte. Ella me juró que te lastimaría y jamás volvería a saber de ti, preferí que me odiaras y conformarme a que no existirías más en mi vida. Lo hice de manera retorcida, pero no quería que te enteraras que me convertiría en padre y que me casaría con una mujer que no valía la pena, quería que me odiaras y así hacerte más fácil dejarme, pero no conseguía la forma de dejar de amarte. Cuando te fuiste sentí que fue lo mejor, pero unos días después me di cuenta de que nuestro amor era infinito, como el universo. Mi corazón se había ido contigo, no sabía qué hacer conmigo, no sabía cómo y de qué manera seguir con mi vida. Te busqué por mi felicidad, pero fue inútil, nadie me dijo nada de ti, era cómo si te hubiera tragado la tierra. Me casé y traté de darle una vida normal a ese bebé, pero nunca dejé de buscarte e incluso mandarte correos y nunca hubo una maldita respuesta. A todos aquellos que preguntaban cómo estaba les decía que no te necesitaba, que nunca significaste nada, mentía descaradamente, sin ti fui la sombra del hombre que algún día conociste. Maldita mi suerte, solo te veía en sueños y éramos felices, deseaba dormir todo el día para tenerte cerca. Sé que esta será la única vez que te diré esto porque nadie me dejará acercarme de nuevo a ti y si lo intentara y esta sería la consecuencia, prefiero no hacerlo. Quiero que sepas que te amo, que superarás el fuego de aquel adiós, nos dejamos perder, nada más nos quedará a pesar de este último mirar, si pudiéramos contar nuestra historia, sería sin dudas un hermoso cuento de princesas y príncipes azules, con un final inconcluso, no te supe valorar desde antes de empezar. Te amo…. Te amo. —Con esas palabras y un beso en sus suaves labios me levanté de su lado y caminé hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, dejaría que todos se durmieran y me iría, dejándola a ella libre de mi recuerdo.

.

Bella POV

Abrí los ojos cuando estaba segura de que él ya no estaría cerca, lo escuché decir tantas cosas, esas declaraciones tardías, ¿por qué no confió en mí?, parece que su lado egoísta ganó, todavía resonaban sus palabras en mis oídos: _hubieras hecho lo mismo._ Sí, lo hubiera hecho, pero ya estoy tan rota, no tengo fe en nada. Caminé hacía la habitación y cerré con seguro, puse mi celular a las bocinas y la canción que apareció me llenó de un sentimiento diferente.

_*Te amo y te amaré.  
Y a ciencia cierta sé  
que nuestro amor,_

_ni con el tiempo_

_va a desvanecer.  
Si pudiera escoger  
mi vida otra vez,  
la viviría contigo amor de nuevo*_

Me asomé por la ventana, en la piscina se veía a una sonriente Rose rodeada por los brazos de su príncipe y más allá se notaba una pequeña Alice sentada al lado de un guapo hombre rubio. La playa estaba iluminada por antorchas, más lejos vi una figura de alguien en la orilla del mar, la noche apenas se notaba y la luna le daba al agua un reflejo único, yo sabía de quién era esa silueta, era Edward.

_*Sabes un poco de todo.  
Me proteges, me haces sonreír.  
Somos tan iguales, tan distintos,  
pero tú me amas así.  
Sé que te esperaba y que te  
amaba desde el día que nací.  
Tienes mi corazón,  
tienes cada canción*_

_¿Lo amas, Bella?_, la voz de mi conciencia se exteriorizó. _Lo amas, ¿cierto?, es por eso que durante dos años sin verlo tu amor por él sigue igual de fuerte, es por eso que durante el año y medio que estuvieron juntos jamás estuviste con nadie más. Acaso no ves que él te ama y que se arriesgó a que tus locas amigas lo mataran, y sin olvidar a tu familia. Te dejaste guiar por los chismes, por lo correcto, lo moral y te cerraste al amor, a la verdad de sus ojos. Búscalo, date una oportunidad. Empieza de nuevo, escúchalo, se lo merece. Él quiere comenzar contigo, ¿y tú?_

Salí de la habitación cuidando que nadie me viera, necesitaba estar con él sin interrupciones.

Caminé por la orilla de la playa y noté que estaba encorvado, se veía tan frágil, me acerqué un poco más y cuando llegué a dos pasos de su espalda le canté una canción que acababa de aprenderme.

_*Tócame, vuelve a amarme.  
Mírame, abrázame como antes.  
Lo intenté pero no puedo odiarte.  
Me sentencié a nunca olvidarte...  
Absurda mi decisión,  
por aferrarme a tu voz.  
Estúpida fijación  
vernos por siempre a los dos*_

Su espalda se irguió completamente y se tensó, lo noté por los músculos de su espalda.

—Falso —le dije nuestro viejo apodo de cariño. Se giró y en sus ojos pude ver una enorme vulnerabilidad que me desarmó.

—Bella yo… —No lo dejé continuar, puse mi dedo sobre sus labios y me acerqué a él.

—Repíteme lo que me dijiste dentro de la casa. —Su cara denotó desconcierto y después comprensión, seguro pensaba que no lo había escuchado, pero era lo contrario—. Te escuché.

—¿Me escuchaste? ¿Cómo?, si tú…

—No, ya había despertado pero no quería verte, esperaba a que te fueras sin que me vieras… en esa situación. ¡Demonios, Edward!, debiste decirme, yo hubiera juzgado las cosas, nunca me dejaste decidir, dejaste que yo creyera los chismes, que esa mujer me humillara, que te chantajeara. Deseaba que tuvieras a tu lado a alguien que te quisiera, pero no eras feliz y yo tampoco. Ninguno lo fue y todo porque tú quisiste hacer las cosas a tu maldito modo.

—Perdóname, Bella, pensé que era lo mejor, yo no soy bueno para ti, deberías odiarme.

—Y lo hago, te odio con cada fibra de mi ser. —Sus ojos fueron el reflejo del dolor—. Te odio por decidir por mí, te odio por alejarme de mi familia y amigos, por dejar que fuera el objeto de burla de ella, porque fuiste un pendejo que le creyó, te odio porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó tu alma aún me llama, te odio por no darme un último beso y te odio porque ahora, después de tanto sufrimiento, me tienes enfrente y no me has vuelto a besar.

Solo eso faltó para que me tomara de la cintura y me envolviera en sus brazos, para unir nuestros labios en un beso desesperante, necesitado, diferente.

—Te amo —susurró en mis labios—. Te amo más que a mi vida, tú eres la razón de mi existencia.

—Solo dime que estarás junto a mí para enfrentar a mis amigos, y que es verdad el para siempre de tus besos —le dije mientras daba pequeños besos en su cara.

—Serás parte de mi vida para siempre, serás un amor muy diferente.

.

El día de la fiesta de compromiso volví a ver a los papás de Edward que estaban contentos de verme, mis papás y mi hermano fueron otro cantar. Adam casi se le va a los golpes, pero no lo dejé y le expliqué lo que pasó a todos, Edward se merecía que lo respetaran, al fin y al cabo, siempre trató de protegerme. Mis amigas me dijeron que ellas sabían parte de la historia pero habían callado por solidaridad a mí, no las juzgaba, yo misma me encerré en esta soledad y exigí que aquel que me contara algo acerca de Edward se olvidara de que existía. Él no se separaba de mí, me contó cómo fue lo de su divorcio y cómo la muy estúpida dejó a su hijo con él porque no lo quería y se había vuelto a casar con un hombre mucho mayor y rico, me contó que su carrera era exitosa y que aún cantaba.

.

Regresar a México fue un cambio total, mi carácter se había vuelto diferente, ahora siempre llevaba una sonrisa en mis labios y en la oficina lo agradecían enormemente, salíamos a diario como los novios que de jóvenes no fuimos.

.

**Once meses después**

—Vamos, Bella, tienes que hacerlo, puja.

—Sí, maldito infeliz, como tú no estás en mi posición y no te duele hasta la punta del cabello, lo haces ver fácil.

—Vamos, amor, es por una buena causa.

—Cállate, te prometo que no me vuelves a tocaaaaaaar… —grité—. No, no me dejes amor, perdón, es que duele, ¿por qué ninguna me dijo que esto dolía como el demonio? Dile a mi madre que la compadezco y que la amo por traerme al mundo si sufrió aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo…

—Sí, amor, se lo diré, solo concéntrate y prepárate para una contracción más.

—Una más, señora Cullen, ya veo la cabeza del primero.

Estaba en el cuarto de parto, o más bien en la bañera, había decidido tener a mis bebés en un parto de agua y mi familia estaba afuera, mejor dicho todos los integrantes de nuestra familia, no faltaba ninguno. A los tres meses de noviazgo descubrimos que estaba embarazada y más tarde me di cuenta que serían mellizas. Edward estaba que se colgaba de la lámpara, y mi padre, junto a mi hermano decidían en qué convento ponerlas, mi madre, al igual que mi suegra, estaban encantadas con las primeras dos mujeres de la familia Cullen-Swan, mi suegro decía que ya tenía lista la escopeta. Y ni hablar los esposos de mis amigas, se unirían a la caza de quien osara mirar a las nenas. Lo que no sabían era que presentía que tanto Rose como Alice tendrían unas niñas hermosas. Se armaría la revolución.

—Señora solo un poco más. —Pujé con todas mis fuerzas y entonces la vi, a mi bebé, Mía, la llevaron a limpiarla. Cuando sentí otra contracción.

—¡AGHHHHH! Ya, saque a mi otra bebé porque si no lo mato. —El pobre doctor me miraba con cara de terror, de seguro así estaría para causar ese efecto.

—Ya, señora, solo un poco más. —Y la sentí, mi otro bebé, Athenea. Las limpiaron y le pasaron una a Edward y otra a mí. Cuando las vi me maravillé, eran dos hermosas mujeres. Mía tenía el cabello cobrizo como su papá y, según pude ver, ojos oscuros, de seguro tendría el chocolate de los Swan. Athenea tenía el cabello chocolate de mi padre y el mío y los ojos verdes de los Cullen, si eran las miniaturas de nosotros.

—Gracias, mi amor. —Me besó—. Me hiciste el mejor regalo que le pueden hacer a un hombre.

Tocaron a la puerta y cuando dijimos adelante ya estaban todos dentro, mis amigas lloraban junto a mi mamá y mi suegra, los hombres ya organizaban una barricada para proteger a mis princesas.

—Están hermosas amiga, ahora sí que Edward verá su suerte.

—Sí, amor, mi yerno llorará sangre, son tan hermosas ya me imagino los suspiros que levantarán.

—¡Ey!, mis hijas no tendrán ojos más que para su padre, solo él. ¿Verdad, mis amores?

.

La tarde se pasó rápido cuando mis padres y amigos se fueron, me dediqué a amamantar a mis hijas y Edward nos miraba maravillado, en ese momento me juré mantener viva esa llama que reencontraba en su alma y nunca más permitir que se extinguiera. Los cuatro juntos para siempre.

—Gracias, amor. Gracias por una hermosa familia, por estar en mi vida, por ser perfecta, por darme unas hijas igual de perfectas. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Y gracias por comenzar de nuevo conmigo y por tener fe…

Así nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro, escuchando el leve ronquido de mis hijas, escuchando el sonido del corazón de mi amor y agradeciendo a Dios que me haya dado la fe para, como Edward me había dicho, comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

**Melina¡ mi queridísima beta, quiero agradecerte por la inmensa paciencia que me tienes, por que a pesar de tener una vida fuera de la Pc te das el tiempo de corregir mis locuras por que te acoplas a mi alma, y por que te preocupas por mi y lo que me pasa…**

**Por ti este otro de los tantos sueños que tengo se ve plasmado y esta a punto de plasmarse en la red, será inmortal como el cariño que te tengo…. Gracias por todo…**

**Te quiero….**

**shirly¡ gracias por tu apoyo hermosa¡**

**ah las demas mil gracias por su tiempo. las amo besos**


End file.
